helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition!
Morning Musume '14 Audition! (モーニング娘。'14 ＜黄金＞オーディション！) was the second audition searching for 12th generation member(s) for Morning Musume. It was announced on March 15, 2014 during the Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~.Tsunku. "「モーニング娘。'14 ＜黄金＞オーディション！」開催決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2013-03-15. The winner(s) of the audition received lessons and were able to participate in fall 2014 events, and became full member(s) in 2015. Girls who failed the audition may have had the opportunity to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei, receiving free training. Audition Details *'Application Requirements:' *#Female, minimum of 10 years of age and maximum of 17 years of age by March 31, 2014. *#Must not currently be under contract with any agencies. *#Must have consent from legal guardian if under age. *'Application Deadline:' May 11, 2014 *'Total Applicants:' 8,000+ *'Training Camp Choreographer:' YOSHIKO *'Training Camp Singing Teacher:' marron *'Broadcast:' Hello! Project Station (post-audition) Audition Process First Round The application deadline was May 11, 2014. Second Round The second round started on May 12. Each girl's profile were viewed by Tsunku, who then arbitrarily selected the ones he wanted to go onto the third round. All the candidates were interviewed as well. On July 7, it was announced on the audition website that the second round was finished and continuing candidates would be contacted directly. Third Round On July 19, the candidates gathered in Tokyo for further screening. From there, they were selected, and invited to the training camp. Qualified Hello Pro Kenshuusei members only participated in this round, but on a separate date. In this round the girls had to:"モー娘。'14新曲REC Ver.＆オーディション、℃-uteツアー、浜浦ヘアアレンジby生田 MC:矢島舞美・岡井千聖【ハロ！ステ#88】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2014-10-15. *Show a special skill. *Give a performance to the rhythm of "Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe." *Sing a song of their choice. Final Round The final round began in mid August and concluded on August 24. The finalists were taken to a training camp from where they received dance and vocal lessons, individually recorded "Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa" and danced to "Seishun Beat wa 16" in a group in front of Tsunku and the dance teacher."Berryz工房新曲MV公開！＆ツアー、モー娘。'14オーディション＆道重ソロ MC:道重さゆみ・鞘師里保【ハロ！ステ#89】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2014-10-22. 9 girls were chosen to participate in the fourth round. They include: *Ogata Haruna (尾形春水), 15 *Nonaka Miki (野中美希), 14 *Kamikokuryo Moe (上國料萌衣), 14 *Tanimoto Ami (谷本安美), 14 *Shimamura Uta (島村嬉唄), 14 *Asakura Kiki (浅倉樹々), 13 *Onoda Saori (小野田紗栞), 12 *Ozeki Mai (小関舞), 12 Results The winners of the Golden Audition were chosen and revealed on September 30 at Nippon Budokan:"モーニング娘。'14、新メンバーお披露目は9月30日の日本武道館公演" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2014-09-14. *Ogata Haruna *Nonaka Miki The following Hello Pro Kenshuusei members auditioned and were selected to join Morning Musume as 12th generation members alongside the general audition winners: *Makino Maria *Haga Akane Video Messages from Tsunku and Members File:モー娘。12期メンバーをお披露目|Winners File:モーニング娘。14の黄金ゴールデンオーディションの募集期間は5月11日まで！|Announcement File:サプライズ発表も！モーニング娘。’14 誕生17周年記念イベント「18年目もいきまっしょい！」-0|Comments by Members Comments by Tsunku and Members Trivia *The audition was not limited to Japan, girls from different nationalities were allowed to audition. *All 8 out of the 9 girls who made it to the final round eventually debuted into Hello! Project. *People who participated in the auditions but failed include Kamikokuryo Moe, Tanimoto Ami, Morito Chisaki, Shimamura Uta, Asakura Kiki, Onoda Saori, Yanagawa Nanami, Ozeki Mai, Nakano Rion, Maeda Kokoro, Kanatsu Mizuki, Akiyama Mao, Kasahara Momona, Okamoto Honoka and Sakaki Miyu. **Morito, Shimamura and Ozeki were later selected to join Country Girls in November 2014. ***Shimamura later left Country Girls in June 2015. ***Morito became a concurrent member of Morning Musume in June 2017, then a full time member of Morning Musume in December 2019 after Country Girls suspended all activities. ***Ozeki later left Hello! Project after Country Girls suspended all activities. **Asakura, Tanimoto, and Onoda were later added to Hello Pro Kenshuusei as 22nd Generation members. ***Asakura and Tanimoto became founding members of Tsubaki Factory in April 2015 ***Onoda joined Tsubaki Factory in August 2016. **Yanagawa, Kasahara, Akiyama, Maeda, Nakano, Kanatsu, and Okamoto were later added to Hello Pro Kenshuusei as 24th Generation members. ***Yanagawa became a member of Country Girls in November 2015 and became a concurrent member of Juice=Juice in June 2017, she graduated from both groups on March 11, 2019. ***Kasahara became a surprise member of ANGERME in July 2016. ***Akiyama joined Tsubaki Factory in August 2016. ***Maeda became a member of Ame no Mori Kawa Umi in 2018. ***Okamoto, Nakano, and Kanatsu eventually ended their training in Hello Pro Kenshuusei. **Kamikokuryo later participated in 2015 ANGERME Shin Member Audition and won becoming a 4th generation member of the group. Gallery O0600033713099529872png.jpg|Ogata Haruna in 2nd round Nnnn655png.jpg|Nonaka Miki in 2nd round Nn44png.jpg|Nonaka Miki in 2nd round UTrf1Jvl.jpg|Ogata Haruna in 3rd round Ogata33433png.jpg|Ogata Haruna in 3rd round Non676png.jpg|Nonaka Miki in 3rd round 201410162153391f7.jpg|Nonaka Miki in 3rd round 9finalistspng.jpg|9 Finalists O0600033713099575643png.jpg|9 Finalists CKSm5IZl.jpg|Nonaka Miki in training camp Non55png.jpg|Nonaka Miki in training camp Nonn4433png.jpg|Nonaka Miki in training camp Ogata Haruna333png.jpg|Ogata Haruna in training camp O0600033713099540359png.jpg|Ogata Haruna in training camp Og3433png.jpg|Ogata Haruna in training camp Kamikokuryomoegolden.jpg|Kamikokuryo Moe in training camp B0jTIUACEAAE1a7.jpg large.jpeg|Ogata Haruna B0jTIv1CYAAIziR.jpg|Ogata Haruna B0jTI-vCIAA3-Xp.jpg large.jpeg|Nonaka Miki Kamikoku.jpg|Kamikokuryo Moe MKUjqx9l.jpg|Nonaka Miki and Ogata Haruna PjDWjXol.jpg|Nonaka Miki and Ogata Haruna EMHcZ5ml.jpg|Nonaka Miki and Ogata Haruna References External Links *Audition website *Official Announcements: Hello! Project, Tsunku Official Blog Category:2014 Auditions Category:Morning Musume Auditions Category:12th Generation